


Interruptions Be Damned

by originalhybridlover



Series: Season 6 continuations. [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x04, 6x04 Fic, F/M, Olicity sexy times, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have 'dessert' without interruptions.





	Interruptions Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so apparently on the Olicity goodness we're getting this season has put my mind in the gutter. This is pure smut and a continuation of what I think could have happened if Slade hadn't interrupted the Olicity sexy times. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Fanart made by @pleasantfanandstudent

 

She moaned deeply in her chest as his hands squeezed at her ass, her hips thrusting against his, she moved her mouth over his hands, her hand going from his neck to his tie, undoing the knot and pulling the tie free, before pushing at his suit jacket.

Oliver hands, reached down gripping the fabric of her skirt dragging the material up, bunching it at her hips as he sat up on the couch.

Felicity took that moment to pushed the jacket off his shoulders, Oliver quickly shrugged out of it as he bit at her bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth and sucking on it.

He pulled on the bottom of her white blouse and she lifted her arms as he pulled it off her, groaning at the sight of her bare breast, his lips latched onto her neck, his arm wrapping around her back and the other cupping her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple.

Felicity’s hand moved to his shirt working the buttons quickly, moaning. “I need you naked. Now.”

Oliver chuckled as she pushed the material off his shoulders, shedding it from his body.

Felicity ran her hands over his chest, taking in her prize, her nails scraping over his niples earning her a grunt from Oliver, his hips thrusting up and she could feel his hardened cock pressing up against her. She pulled her mouth from his, panting. “I want to lick every inch of you, starting with your abs.”

Her words sent the blood rushing even more to his dick than it already was, and he groaned from deep within his chest, which was followed by a deeper moan as her lips began trailing down his neck to his chest. He pushed forward until she was the one with her back laid out on the couch cushions. “There will be time for that later.” He pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and plundering, his hand skimming down her body, he pulled back from her mouth just a breath away. “First I want to taste you.”

“Fuck,” Felicity’s eyes were half lidded with lust. “When you say things like that I want you buried so deep inside of me I can’t think straight.”

“I will be.” he promised and licked a slow trail down her stomach as he lowered his body further down hers. “After.”

His hands pulled at her skirt, his thumbs hooking into the band of her laced thong, pulling them down her legs, her heels slipping off and falling to the floor.

Anticipation filled Felicity her breath coming out in short pants as his hand skimmed up, curving around her thighs, she had the thought that maybe they should take this up to her bedroom instead of out in the open of the living room but when she felt his lips following the path his hands  
took up her thighs, his scruff rubbing against her inner thigh as his mouth got closer to the juncture of her thighs all thoughts fled her.

Oliver inhaled sharply the smell of her arousal enticing him, his hand cupped her sex, feeling how and wet she was, spurring him on further, needing, wanting the taste of her on his tongue. He dove right in, parting her folds with his fingers licking from her entrance to her clit in one move.

Felicity gasped her his jerking. “Oh God.”

Oliver’s hand gripped her legs hooking them over his shoulders, opening her up further to him as his tongue circled her clit, his teeth grazing her lightly.

Felicity whimpered at the feel of his teeth and his tongue, her hands grasped at the fabric of the couch, looking for something to hold onto.

Oliver reached up, grasping her hands and placing them in his hair as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked.

“Oliver!” she gasped, hips lifting and thrusting against the suction of his mouth. “Please.” She was pleading somehow needing more as the desire built up inside her, coiling tighter and tighter, tugging on his hair.

Oliver moaned as her hands tightened in his hair and he sucked harder, before slipping a finger inside her warm wet passage.

Felicity moaned lowly, her mouth parting. God, he was so damn talented with his finger, his mouth and don’t even get her started on his tongue. He was just so fucking talented all around.

Fuck, she tasted, amazing. He had missed the taste of her on his tongue, her hands pulling on his hairs her thighs clenching strongly around him. He pulled back to nip at her clit, only to soothe it with his tongue and mouth once again as he slipped a second finger into her and then a third, thrusting.

“Fuck, Oliver.” she gasped, back arching, hands fisting in his hair. “Oliver, so fucking good.”

Oliver chuckled against her, the vibrations jolting against her and making her cry out, trying to thrust her hips up against his talented fingers and perfect mouth. She was so damn close, she knew it wouldn’t take much more and when he thrust his fingers inside her so deep, curling them, his palm pressed against her and he suck her clit into his mouth, teeth grazing and she felt the pleasure inside her snap, she threw her head back with a loud moan as she came hard. Oliver mouth releasing her clit traveling down to her entrance, catching her juices on his tongue.

A groan tore from Oliver only moving back up her body, when she tugged sharply on his hair, breathless words leaving her mouth and making his dick throb. “I want you inside me.”

He let her legs fall from his shoulders as he stood kicking off his shoes unbuckling his belt.

Felicity watched him, biting her lip and even though she just came from Oliver’s very talented mouth and fingers, she felt desire coil low in her stomach sending a fresh wave of want to her core.

Once he had his pants undone he lowered them along with his boxers, kicking them free before lowering himself back on the couch, hovering over Felicity.

Felicity’s legs had parted instantly to accommodate him as he settled between her legs, he braced one hand beside her head, the other slid along her curves until he reached her thigh, grasping it as he ran the length of his cock against her.

Felicity’s mouth parted on a quiet moan wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Oliver, I need you.” Uncaring of how desperate she sounded.

Oliver groaned hearing the need in her voice, he lifted her leg higher around his waist, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, pushing in just an inch and withdrawing.

Felicity let out a wine her muscles clenching. “Oliver.”

Hearing her practically whimpering his name in need had his hips surging forward in one powerful thrust and he dropped his head, his eyes sliding close, mouth parting in pleasure at the feel of her wrapped tightly around him, her silken walls squeezing him tightly. “Felicity.” He pulled back with a grunt before thrusting into her again.

Felicity cried out as their hips pressed together, his cock buried deep inside her, hitting her spot every time as he moved, her nails dug into his back. “Oliver!” she moaned out.

This time when he thrusted into her he circled his hips and Felicity cried out back bowing, head thrown back, moaning loudly. “Oh God! Yes!”

Oliver would have felt a surge of male pride if he wasn’t so wrapped in how perfect it felt to be inside her, to have her so completely wrapped around him, he never wanted it to end.

Oliver felt a tingling in his spine and he grunted holding off his own pleasure, wanting to make her come again, he duck his head, latching onto her breast and sucking as he thrust into her hard and fast, one hand planted against the couch for leverage and the other sliding around and gripping her ass, squeezing the flesh in his palm. He pulled his mouth from her breast. “Fuck!” he grunted as her pussy clenched around him.

Felicity’s head thrashed. “I’m so close, baby. I’m so close, I just need..” she broke off on a high keen as he tilted her hips changing the angle of his thrust. She hadn’t thought it possible that he could go deeper but he did and it had her crying out as she fell over the edge, bright spots in her vision, she threw her head back, crying out his name.

Watching her shatter, feeling her coming around him, there was nothing like it and with a few more sharp thrust, her muscles gripping him so tightly, drawing him in deeper, he groaned lowly as his release hit him hard, her walls milking him for everything he had to offer. “Felicity.” her name left his mouth like a prayer. “Oh god, Felicity.”

He collapsed, baring his weight on his arms, careful to keep his weight off her. “God, you’re amazing.”

Felicity’s arms slid around him, over his shoulders one rubbing his back, sweat glistening their skin as the the other slid through the shorts ends of his hair. “My name’s Felicity, actually.”

Oliver laughed, lifting his head and kissing her slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Felicity smiled, cupping his cheek, and sliding her mouth over his, returning his kiss, sucking on his lower lip.

The sound of a cell phone ringing had them breaking apart.

“Are we going to get that?” Felicity asked as Oliver’s lips skimmed down her jaw.

“No.” he kissed behind her ear, his scruff scratching against her skin had her arching her neck.

“It could be important.” Felicity moaned, as his hands slid down her body.

Oliver sighed, pulling back. “Fine.” he pecked her lips, withdrawing from her wet heat that had them both groaning as he reached for his phone that was still in his pants pocket, the pants that had been discarded carelessly to the floor.

Whoever it was had better had a good reason for interrupting them or he just might shoot them with an arrow and he couldn’t be held accountable for it either. It was only rational. They were interrupting his valuable time with the woman he loved after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing Oral smut so hopefully it doesn't suck 'pun not intended' too bad. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a review. Their always encouraging for the muse. Thanks for reading!


End file.
